<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She made me see colours by Whimsical_spirit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840868">She made me see colours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whimsical_spirit/pseuds/Whimsical_spirit'>Whimsical_spirit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whimsical spirit vs. Gays [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Chpt 1 - Alex dies, Chpt 2 - Astra dies, Commitment, Danvers sisters 5ever, Established Relationship, Euthanasia, F/F, Help me: I tend to kill gays, Huntington's Disease, Killing, Memories, Sacrifice, Terminal Illnesses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:00:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whimsical_spirit/pseuds/Whimsical_spirit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Astra makes Alex see colours, but it's too late for them both to enjoy it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Astra/Alex Danvers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whimsical spirit vs. Gays [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Alex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMySelfie/gifts">TheLionGirl (KissMySelfie)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, pals)</p><p>I'm sorry for making you suffer Alex's death again. As you see, I have a tendency to hurt her, and I don't know where it comes from. But I promise you there's a one-shot with happy Lextra coming soon.<br/>I've stumbled upon fics where soulmates made people see colours only after calling them by their name in several fandoms and decided to take my shot too. Only Astra doesn't call agent/director Danvers by the preferred short version of her name in this universe. What comes of it - read in this fic. Next chapter will be totally separate story with the same concept. I hope to get it done next week, but I won't promise anything.</p><p>All mistakes are mine, English is still not my native tongue. If you wish to beta me, contact me in <a href="https://twitter.com/ay_malaia">Twitter</a> or on <a href="https://aymalaia.tumblr.com%22">Tumblr</a>.</p><p>P.S. Dear Lioness, don't be sad with me killing our precious Alex. I'm confident we'll write something sunnier for her one day.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started when Alex was 38. For most people it's the time for 2d youth, but for Director Danvers it was the beginning of the end. No one noticed when she began stumbling more because, let's speak the truth, she had always stumbled a lot. But when a model marksman missed her target during the capture of a dangerous special alien criminal not once but twice during the run, and then a couple of times at the shooting range, Alex smelled a rat. She stopped going on the field and started having sessions with Kelly. Not on her own volition though but with her wife's insistent persuasion. And although Danvers-Ze spouse were known for their bickering, the redhead knew when to step back. There was nothing more precious to Astra then the wellbeing of her family, and nothing could stop her on the way of insuring it. So, Alex started seeing Kelly to solve her umpteen traumas and lifelong stress out. They did, and Director felt better, but stumbling and twitches didn't vanish. </p><p>It all changed when Alex became restless. Yes, she could get flustered before, but restless -only if people's lives were in danger. But 4 months after the first symptom she started getting anxious and suspenseful about anything. It wasn't there all the time, but on occasions the redhead would surprise her wife and her sister with ranting about the urge to create a better security system for their household. Then she startled their Little One when Anita crawled into the bed by spinning her around and pinning to the bed. Next morning Alex and Astra were at the doctor’s. A month later the younger Danvers-Ze was diagnosed with Huntington’s chorea. </p><p>It must have been a fate’s joke. After 14 years of serving and risking her life daily, the redhead would sooner or later die from the disease that was a asymptomatically carried by her father's side of the family for generations. Of all the things to kill her it would be a simple multiplying gene. </p><p>Of course, everyone was devastated. Eliza knew what the disease did to people and couldn't believe she would probably outlive her child. Kara couldn't believe it, as Alex had always been the strongest person she had ever known. The blonde Kryptonian couldn't accept that some 10 years later there would be no more Alex in her life, no shoulder to lean on. Lucy, Vasquez, Sam, Lena, James, Brainy, Nia and Kelly swallowed lumps in their throats and only encouraged Alex to fight. Astra stopped arguing on any topic and was trying to live their lives as if normal, only interrupting it when her wife had to take medicine. And with the help of J’onn the last In-Ze launched a process of creation of an AI similar to Alura’s to contain Alex’s knowledge and memories. And Anita… poor Anita clinged to her mother as if she was her lifeline. On 8 years old she couldn't understand why her Momma would leave her, especially seeing the redhead didn't want to leave at all. </p><p>In all that he hiatus Director totally forgot that she didn't see colors. In the world where people saw everything in greys till their soulmate called them by their name, most of them would say goodbye to black-and-white sight sooner or later. In her family only Alex herself and little Anita saw grey. Kara's view got bright once she met Lena, Eliza had been married to the love of her life and never stopped seeing colours after his death, Astra was surprised by getting an opportunity to appraise Alex's haircolour since the day they met, but the redhead... She saw dimmed dark green and blue since she and the General confronted each other, but her sight had never been full-scale. </p><p>Not even when they got married.<br/>
Not when Alex gave birth.<br/>
Not when she got sick.<br/>
Not when she took numerous tablets. Tetrabenazine. Olanzapine. Oxazepam. Amantadine. Mirtazapine...<br/>
Not when her muscles started failing her.<br/>
Not when she couldn't say if she was hungry or not anymore.<br/>
Not when she couldn't survive a day without a pull towards alcohol (which Astra overthrew in the stem).<br/>
Not when she couldn't escape obsessive ideas.<br/>
Not even when she decided to die in the Netherlands. </p><p>Not until she lies on a bed with a glass of pentobarbed scotch in one hand, her wife's palm in her other hand and Kara lying in her legs. </p><p> Dr. Dellaver <em>(ex Dr. Harris)</em> enters the room with a grown-up Anita on her toes. She takes a personal responsibility of every patient who chooses assisted death to make sure it is a weighted choice backed by terminal diagnosis. She couldn't do it in Canada legally, and with the help of her then student exchange friend Director Alex Danvers escaped the law persecution and settled in the country that took person’s right to live and die seriously. Mary couldn’t expect she'd have to proceed on her old friend, but here they are. </p><p>“Look at you, Danvers. Even on literal deathbed you are surrounded by lovely women and a glass in hand. As if no time had passed at all” doctor greets her friend as she stands at the bed. She turns to the dead-serious brunette and extends a hand. “Astra, I suppose?” </p><p>“Yes” comes a simple answer. General has been reluctant of this idea all along. She isn't going to be nice and friendly to a woman that is to end her wife's life. </p><p>“Thank you for being the gay awakening for this blind trash. There was no way she could notice the effect she had on women” Mary tutted. Her longing looks were one of those Alex never reciprocated. <em>Anyways</em>. She turns to her friend. “How are you doing? Still confident you want this?” </p><p>“I am” is hardly audible with the redhead’s muscles not willing to obey. “I've suffered enough being a lab rat and a liability to my family. I think I've done more than enough to the science and world’s safety and, more importantly, to my family. I can rest now”. Alex alters her eyes from the sister who has been her lifeline since she fell down on Earth, to the daughter who blossomed to a lovely young lady so very much alike herself in Anita's age, to the love of her life who she has been happily married to the last 23 years. In the eyes of the latter Director could see resentment. </p><p>“Darling, please, reconsider. You’re not any near grave conditions. Your heart is strong, the number of traumas decreased, and if you don't have enough mental powers, we're all here to hold you. <em><strong>I'm</strong></em> here to hold you. We can have several more years together. Don’t give up, please” Astra pleads, and any other time Alex would surrender to her love. But not today. “Darling, Brave One, my strong Alexandra”, general continues but the redhead doesn't seem to notice. “Alex!” </p><p>The world stops as the older Danvers turns her head and looks at her wife in shock. It first starts with white and light grey being replaced by fawn and pale pink. Then yellow, red, green and brown color her sight. She can't believe that her soulmate has been here all the time, just too imperious and majestic to call Alex by her preferred name. </p><p>“Alexandra, my Sun, are you alright?” Astra asks in hope her precious wife changed her mind. </p><p>“I'm wonderful, babe. I see now. I see. I have a confirmation that your beautiful soul lives in the not less beautiful vessel. You’re gorgeous, Astra” the redhead sobs and stands the glass on the bedside table. </p><p>“You... see... colours?” </p><p>Alex only nods. </p><p>Kara and Anita both shudder and dissolve into bright smiles. They saw the looks the couple shared, the care they displayed for each other, the affection no one could hide from and deep and beautiful feeling of love reeking from everything they did. Not a single person ever doubted these two were soulmates, apart from themselves. </p><p>Astra can't stop the tears from running down her cheeks. “Alex, please, now that you see, please, give this life one more chance. Let me show you how bright this world is, how colorful and exciting life can be”. She is disappointed to see Director shaking her head. </p><p>“It’s time, love. I need to go now. You’ve been giving me the biggest gifts all my life: a gorgeous wife, a big and loving family with the joy of my life, Anita; and you gave me colors now” Alex takes a breath to continue the war she has both with her brain and her muscles every day. “My life is full now. Please, let me go. But promise me, all of you, that you will find love and purpose. Promise me!” </p><p>Several promises sound in the air. </p><p>“Thank you. Now, Astra, come here. I wanna be in your arms during my last moments”.  </p><p>Drying her face from tears with the sleeve of her shirt, general crawls into the bed and holds her wife tight as if it can prevent her from dying. Alex gulps the contents of her glass and waves her hand in the air asking Anita to take it. </p><p>With Mary at the bed, Kara in her legs, Anita holding her hand and Astra hugging her with all she has Alex’s breathing slows down, eyelids flutter and close, and her limbs grow heavy. She falls into the eternal sleep with loved ones around her and content smile plastered on her face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Love. Engagement. Death. Fostering. Adoption. Aging. 80th birthday. Talks. Memories. Happiness.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As I've said in the beginning of this fic, the second chapter is a separate story with the same concept - Astra making Alex see colours.<br/>I do not claim to know how adoption and fostering work in the US. I used the concepts to serve the story in my liking.<br/>You'll see the list of the kids with all necessary detail at the end of the fic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“As much as I love my sister, do we really need to have her for this? It's about two of us, and I want something for myself at least once in my life, Foxy”. </p><p>Astra kisses Alex 's knuckles before replying. “Brave One, my Lioness, our future marriage indeed is only ours. But I suspect that my dear niece feels excluded with two most important people starting a family, a unit that isn't for her to be in”. </p><p>
  <em>The couple took these pet names in early into their relationship. One silent night when an ex-general and a secret government agent were watching Nat Geo Wild as usual the last In-Ze remarked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re alike to a lioness, Alexandra. Protective, providing, comforting, holding everything together. Your approach is blunt and relying both on strategy and raw power”. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alex only smiled at such a compliment and scooted closer to her girlfriend, putting a hand on the latter chest. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And who do you think you are, General?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m a fox” comes a simple answer. “Gracious, fast, dexterous, with good hearing, huntsman of a sort, love sunbathing, a loner-” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Only until you find your mate who you bond yourself to forever” the older Danvers smiles. “You’re perceptive, General. I think you deserve a reward for this”. </em>
</p><p><em>It'd been four months already since Astra had seen Kara’s first rescue and reached out to her niece. Undeniable chemistry led the lovebirds to start dating just two weeks later, and Alex was happy to reach the first base, finally. That night resulted in their first kiss thus interrupting the frustratingly slow courtship Astra had settled.</em>  </p><p>“But she <span class="u">is</span> our family!” the redhead argues. “It doesn't mean she has to help us choose wedding rings though”. </p><p>“She may be young and socially awkward, but she wants her family too. And till that time comes we need to hold her close, Alexandra”. </p><p>“Ugh” the redhead groans. “I hope she starts dating soon”. </p><p>“Who should start dating soon?” Supergirl drops on the pavement next to her sister and her aunt. </p><p>Alex stumbles due to her surprise and struggles to find the way out of this discussion when she is interrupted by some guy. </p><p>“Supergirl, I've been waiting for you for so long” the street ice-cream barista proclaims as he pulls a CZ 75 pistol out of the refrigerator and takes a shot. Series of shots. </p><p>Several bullets are launched into the air. Alex reaches her own gun and makes several shots herself. What she doesn't see for several moments is how Astra covers Kara’s body with her own and takes 3 glowing Kryptonite bullets in her spine. She falls in her niece’s arms and chokes on her own blood.  </p><p>“Astra, no!” both Danvers sisters cry out, and the redhead leans over her lover. “No, Foxy, please! Kara, take her to the DEO! Now!” </p><p>“Don't you worry, Alex” general whispers. “Everything will be alright”. </p><p>Agent’s vision blurs immediately with both fog and tears as Kara stands up with her aunt’s body in her hands and flies off.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      <em>
        <strong>50 years later</strong>
      </em>
    </span>
  </p>
</div>It’s a warm early September day when Alex and Kara lay on the beach sling chairs near Alex’s residence in Midvale. It’s the redhead’s 80th birthday, and the whole family gathered in for the occasion, making the matriarch happy and proud. Allan, Viktor and Evelyn’s husband Nick put together tented roof, tables and chairs for the family dinner; Evelyn, Allan’s wife Katrina and Matthew’s wife Ora are cooking said dinner in the mansion; Olivia and Sonya prepare cocktail menu and ingredients for the evening and provide everyone with lemonade; Ella and her girlfriend Amalia finally enjoy a rare day off and sit at the ocean chatting; Matthew and Olivia’s husband Roy are actively trying to sabotage the hard work of the first two groups; and the grandchildren all went swimming and surfing. Alex’s heart couldn’t have been warmer with the overwhelming feeling of love towards her family and satisfaction with how her life got outlined.<p>“It’s a nice weather for the birthday, isn’t it? Warm but not too hot, not windy but moving enough to breathe fresh air; no rain as well, thank Rao” Kara breaks the silence. She lies with her eyes closed, left hand holding her sister’s. </p><p>The oldest Danvers doesn’t open her eyes as well, enjoying how the mighty sun warms her old bones through. “Even if it wasn’t, you would take us all somewhere nice”. </p><p>“Ehm…” </p><p>“Come on, sis. I know, losing Agnes wasn’t easy for you, and you’re still grieving. But you couldn’t predict it or do anything about it. People slip on ice, it happens. It’s not your fault, stop torturing yourself”. </p><p>“But I could’ve saved her if I had been near” the blonde’s tone becomes exasperated which makes Alex look at her sister with hard determination of a person who’s lost <strong>more than enough</strong> in her life but doesn’t really want to ruin her day with painful memories. </p><p>“You can’t police people 24/7, Kara. I’m 80 now, all old and shabby, and I can die any moment from really anything, even boredom. It doesn’t mean though that you’ll follow my every step from now on”. </p><p>The trick did its job and made retired Supergirl smirk conspiratorially. </p><p>“Oh, you will. Karaaaaa!” </p><p>The woman in question leans on her hand turning more towards her sister. “But you’re indeed getting 80 today, we have so little time left. And it can get even lesser if anything happens to you. I’m definitely moving back here”. </p><p>“Age-shaming? Really?” Alex looks back amused. “All right, I’ll play by your rules now. So, I’m an older sibling, and you should obey me. If I say ‘stop torturing yourself’, you stop. If I ask you to bring me to Caribbean’s or to stop stalking me, you will”. </p><p>“Technically, I’m older. Phantom Zone and everything” Kara doesn’t even finish the sentence when she has to deck to avoid the redhead’s smack. </p><p>“You certainly don’t look so, brat. What are you? 35? 37 tops!” </p><p>A wide smile invades the blonde’s face. “You’re just jealous, admit it. You’re jealous you can’t kick ass anymore”. </p><p>Hearing these words makes Alex relax and beam of happiness. “I don’t need to kick ass anymore. I have a bunch of children and grandchildren to stand for me. Right, soldiers?” </p><p>“Aye, ma’am!” is heard from everywhere, which transforms the matriarch into a big old satisfied with their prey cat.  </p><p>“See? And I still have my killer glare” the redhead sighs and turns to face her sister again. “On a serious note, you don’t know for sure if you could’ve saved her had you been there. I’ve been less that a meter away from Astra, and it helped nothing. She still died for you”. The memory of a long-passed love of her life a stray of tears escapes beautiful hazel-green eyes. The eyes the Kryptonian general adored so much. </p><p>“It’s different. It was her choice, and you were not superpowered-” the younger sister tries to argue but gets interrupted. </p><p>“It doesn’t matter, Kara. The thing is – <em><strong>I</strong></em> wasn’t given a choice. I couldn’t save her” two strong hands wrap around a tired body to let Alex feel supported and loved. “Who knows whether <strong>you’d</strong> have this choice. So, stop beating yourself guilty. You have a long life ahead of you, some of it to spend annoying me”. </p><p>They both laugh. </p><p>“You saved your children though” ex-Supergirl breaks the peaceful silence. “There are great adoptive and foster parents like you out there, but there are also horrible people, and they all could’ve stayed in the system until their full legal age” Kara detached from the hug and lays back on her chair. “You saved them, sis. I’m so proud of you”. </p><p>“Pffff, as if I could’ve raised them all by myself. They were a hell of a job as you remember” Alex scoffs but remembers raising each of her children with tenderness and a hint of nostalgia. </p><p>“Your support system comes in your package, really. They wouldn’t have got neither me, nor Lena, nor Brainy and Nia, nor Sam and Ruby if not for you. They are happy to have you. Right, Sonya?” </p><p>Alex’s hasn’t noticed her youngest child <em>(or a grandchild her late son left in her care)</em> appearing behind them with a small tray of lemonade glasses. Standing in on a folding table behind the siblings she sits on the sand at her mother’s feet. </p><p>“Of course, Aunt Kara. Mom, we all love you, and we’re all grateful you’ve taken us in. Especially I am. I’m immensely happy you fought for me in that court” a beautiful young face framed by long wavy red hair is torn between gratitude and sorrow for the circumstances that led her to being adopted by Alex. She leans into her parent and lays her head onto the matriarch’s knees.  </p><p>“Well, no one stands between Director Danvers and her children” Kara shakes her head in amusement. That court trial was something between lioness capturing an antelope in her teeth and an injured cheetah protecting her offspring from hungry hyenas. “Even a retired version of her”. </p><p>“Yeah, praise me everyone. My name is Alexandra Danvers, and I am a protector of orphaned humanity”. Everyone laughs at the redhead’s antics and the darkened atmosphere dissipates. </p><p>“Mom? Have you ever thought of your own child though?” Sonya meets her aunt’s scolding glare. “What? I’m curious”. </p><p>Knowing what’s gonna be unwrapped soon Kara flashes herself to ask Olivia for an early cocktail and then sits down on her chair satisfied. <em>‘There’s no way I’ll get through this without a drink’</em>. </p><p>“Remember how you asked me why no one of you has a second parent?” Alex starts. “I answered then that I’ve never been into dating” Sonya nods. “But it’s a half-truth. I dated a woman who I loved with my whole heart for 4 years in my late 20s”. </p><p>The youngest Danvers listens intently and waits for her beloved mother to continue. </p><p>“Astra was Kara’s aunt, ex-general, ex-eco-terrorist, ex-imprisoned and later pardoned. But that’s not important. We were dating, as I said, for nearly 4 years when she proposed” the matriarch takes a deep breath to gather herself. Remembering the events of that day has never been painless. “We were on our way to the jewelry store when she was killed protecting Kara. There was an anti-alien movement at that time, so Supergirl’s cape had a target. After that day I found the consolation to my grief in fostering and adopting. You, my children, healed me and gave me the life I’ve always wanted” Alex pats her youngest daughter’s head and gets a bright smile back. </p><p>“So, you’d kind of imprinted on that Astra and couldn’t bear a thought of having anyone else?” </p><p>“What a vulgar language, my dear. I didn’t teach you that” the eldest Danvers shakes her head. “I think I would’ve dated if I hadn’t fostered and later adopted so much stray. Between you all and DEO, and later my lab, I had no free time to even consider an option of being with someone” Alex takes a swig of her lemonade and carries on. “But it’s also a warming thought that my Foxy is waiting for me in the Rao’s light, and we’ll reconnect soon”. </p><p>The silence takes the air for a couple of minutes, but then the younger Danvers sister decides to interrupt it. </p><p>“Sonya asked you about biological kids though”. </p><p>“Ah, yes, that” Alex remembers. Her memory is as perfect as it can be for an 80-year-old lady, so family forgives her small incidents like this one. “So, Astra and I wanted kids, <em><strong>our</strong></em> kids. Of course, there was no technology then that would connect our biomaterial and create a child then, so we decided to postpone the matter for later. Some time before the fateful day, though, I prepared a wedding gift for Astra that basically was my frozen ovaries and DNA samples. She was to live a long life, outlive me for many decades. So, I thought I would give her a part of myself so that she would’ve used my material to create a child once the technology is available. After her death I gave the samples to the ova bank” the redhead lets a deep breath out and concludes. “So, there may or may not be my kids somewhere in this world that I don’t know of. The Danvers genetic heritage lives. But it’s not important to me. What is important is all you, my children, who I love endlessly. You’re the apple of my eye, Sonya. I treasure you more than any biologic child that may tread this Earth. Got it?” </p><p>The young redhead just gets up and hugs her mother with all she has in her. “I love you, Mom”.  </p><p>“I love you too”. </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me about Astra before though?” Sonya asks tentatively. “As long as I remember myself, I was thinking that this world was unfair for not showing you love and care. I always thought you only had us, and everyone was out with their families, so I decided to make it my mission making you loved and happy. It would’ve been good to know I wasn’t alone there”. When Kara wants to argue, the girl interrupts. “You’re her sister, you don’t count”. </p><p>That’s totally unfair how each and every Alex’s child resists the famous Kryptonian pout. When ex-Supergirl deflates with vain attempts to prove her point, she just shrugs. “Now you know, kid. I wish you could know Aunt Astra in person though. You have a lot in common. She loved and cherished your mother just as fiercely as you do”. </p><p>“I hope you meet your own Astra in your life, Precious One. The one to open the world for you, to follow you anywhere, to hold you close when you’re hurting and show you colours” Alex blesses her child and silently prays to Rao to hear her desperate call. </p><p>“She made you see colours?” </p><p>“She did” the redhead laughs remembering and dwells on it. “First year or two she couldn’t dare call me with my short name. She was so afraid that she wouldn’t be my soulmate. Poor general. But when she did, it was a festival of colours, cheer, food and music. I think she called the whole DEO in to celebrate” the matriarch chuckles. Yeah, Astra In-Ze, brave general, valiant believer in her cause, but also a smitten kitten and a sappy romantic when it came to Alex. “Rao, I miss her”. </p><p>The next words the Danvers matriarch could’ve said are interrupted by Evelyn’s call <em>‘Everything’s ready. Dinner incoming in 5’</em>. All three women stand up and start for the tent.  </p><p>“Give her a hand?” the blonde silently communicates to Sonya. </p><p>“Sure” comes an answer. </p><p>The vision of the oldest and youngest Danvers walking slowly to the tent makes Kara erupt in a wide smile. “I hope you see it, Aunt Astra. You’d be proud of her. So very proud”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here are the Danvers pack. In the order from left to right you will see: name, status of relation, Alex's age when fostering/adopting, child's age when being fostered/adopted, child's current age, any grandchildren for Alex, profession. (f) is for 'fostered', (a) is for 'adopted'.</p><p>1. Allan MacMillan                      (f) –    32,    9,      57,   1 b, 1 g,   American football player (retired)<br/>2. Evelyn Stone                           (f) –    35,    13,    58,    1 boy,     economy professor<br/>3. Matthew Connelly                   (f) –    36,     6,     50,    no kids,   art gallery curator<br/>4. Sasha Danvers (deceased)       (a) –   38,     3,     28     1 girl,      jr. scientist in bioengineering company<br/>~ Sonya Danvers <em>(later adopted by Alex)</em> –                            66,     6,     20,    no kids,   medical student<br/>5. Ella Ferguson                          (f) –    42,    10,    48,    no kids,   spaceship engines manufacturer<br/>6. Olivia Fleming (ex-Danvers)   (a) –    43,     5,     42,    2 boys,    fiction writer<br/>7. Viktor Ostrovsky                     (f) –    48,    11,    43,    1 girl,      private investigator</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this short story. Don't be shy to share your thoughts in the comments below.<br/>Anyways, have a good day/night and take care of yourselves.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>